left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
M60 Machine Gun
The M60 is a Special Tier weapon that was introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. It carries only 150 rounds and, after being depleted, is dropped. The Survivor will then revert back to their secondary weapon, much like with the Grenade Launcher. It does not currently spawn in any of the original Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns. Functionally, the M60 works as an Assault Rifle variant firearm, but with its unique properties. It is found on: * The Passing * The Sacrifice (Left 4 Dead 2 only) * No Mercy (Left 4 Dead 2 only) Tactics * Using a Bile bomb along with the M60 can really help to rack up the kills when faced with a large amount of Infected in an open area. * Like the Grenade Launcher, it is not advised to use the Chainsaw with this weapon due to both having limited non-refillable ammo/fuel. * When not facing a Horde or a Tank, switch to your melee weapon or sidearm to avoid wasting the ammunition on a few scattered Infected. * If possible, save this weapon for the Gauntlet Crescendo Event in The Underground. It is especially effective in the narrow pipe areas. It can also help you get the achievement TIL IT GOES CLICK. * During the finale of The Passing, the original Survivors may occasionally drop a M60 with a Laser Sight attached for the new Survivors to use. Rather than carry this weapon around while gathering Gas cans, it may be prudent to save it for the rush to the race car due to its limited ammo. Pros and Cons Pros * Does not need to reload, so killing the Tank is faster. * It can mow down many Infected faster, thus making taking out a horde quicker and easier. * The high capacity of rounds without reloading can really help when faced with a large swarm of Infected. * When using ammo upgrades, if you did not use the M60 much yet, you'll get a larger amount of special bullets than you'd get with any other weapon. * Will kill Common Infected in a single hit, regardless of difficulty. This means that, as most weapons scale down as difficulty goes up, the M60 will remain the same (similar to the Magnum Pistol). * With Laser Sights, it becomes highly accurate, becoming one of the best weapons in the game. Cons * The M60's ammunition cannot be refilled, so when it is out of ammo, it is discarded. ** You do not receive a replacement weapon after dropping the M60; you will only have your secondary weapon. This is also true for the Grenade Launcher and, to an extent, the Chainsaw (in the case of the latter, when dropped, you receive a Pistol.) * It is a Special Tier weapon, so it is a rare find. * Accuracy is similar to the AK-47. * It only holds 150 rounds in its belt, so if you don't control your fire, it runs out very quickly. * Ammo upgrades do not increase ammunition for the M60 like it would for all other weapons. Instead, it changes the remaining ammo in the M60 into whichever special ammo you are picking up. * Even with its high damage output, it is not very effective on a Witch without using frag rounds, especially on higher difficulty levels. Use a shotgun instead. Achievements Notes * The M60 is based on the American M60 machine gun. * The M60 has the highest magazine capacity of any weapon in the game, but has the lowest reserve capacity as well. * The M60 seems to have a bi-pod. However, it is not deployable. * The weapon gibs all Common Infected in the same manner as explosive rounds and the Heavy Machine Gun, resulting in a lot of over-the-top gore. * The M60 has the same accuracy and recoil statistics as the AK-47. * If an Explosive or Incendiary Ammo upgrade is used, it will convert the existing ammo supply to that ammo type, but will not add any more rounds. * The M60 can kill a Fallen Survivor in one hit. * If the M60 is used to kill a Common Infected with Incendiary Ammo, they might run around on fire despite missing half of their body, possibly including both legs or even being headless. * The M60 does not appear in any other campaign other than The Passing, The Sacrifice, and No Mercy. However, in any other campaign than these three, it can be spawned from the console, unlike the unique melee weapons to their campaigns. ** In a recent update, Valve changed the original maps specifically not to precache the M60. * The M60 is precached by all custom maps, but very few at the moment enable it to spawn. To spawn the the M60 via the Hammer Editor, spawn a weapon spawn entity and name it weapon_rifle_m60 in the selection slot of the weapon spawn properties. * When the M60 is spawned with the console in a campaign other than The Passing, it does no damage until a safe room has been reached, much like the [[International Weapons|''Counter-Strike weapons]]. * The M60, via a bug, could be re-spawned. On finding an M60, as long as it has at least one bullet left, go back to where it was found. on arrival, pick up a weapon that is by where it was, and it will respawn in its original location with 150 ammo. This will not work if there is no weapon by where the M60 used to be, or if the M60 is equipped it with a laser sight. If that is the case, the bug would not work. This particular bug was patched on the PC version on the 9th June 2010, and on Xbox 360 on the 2nd July 2010. * The M60 can be refilled with full ammo if you kill the Survivor who is holding it. If you wait for them to appear in the closet, they will respawn with a full M60. * Even though the M60's ammo cannot be refilled, it still has a reloading animation. It's reloading animation can be seen here. ** The M60's reloading animation is the same as the AK-47. ** The only way you can see this in-game is through server mods that create an incredibly rare glitch, or through using a program such as Cheat Engine to give yourself reserve ammo for it. ** The reloading animation is wrong as you need to put the belt into the chamber before you can fire the gun. * The M60 features in a Mutation called '''Gib Fest', where Survivors wielding the gun have infinite ammunition. * During the finale The Port in The Passing, Francis and Zoey can occasionally be seen using the M60. They can also occasionally throw a fully loaded M60 with laser sight attached for the new Survivors to use as well. * It is unknown why the M60 cannot gib a Riot Infected, as the Infected is wearing only a law-enforcement issue armor, and the M60 is using the 7.62x51mm NATO round, from which the normal armor only provides minimal protection from them. This could be a developer's oversight * Even though this weapon is very heavy, it does not affect the running speed. ** Despite the Survivors saying that the weapon is heavy, when any Survivor that carries the M60 performs an idle animation such as scratching their head/neck or wiping their nose, they tend to hold it with one hand, as seen with Nick below. This is because the developers never bothered to create new animations for the characters using this weapon, probably to save memory. * The M60 is never referred to by the term "M60" except once by Ellis. * The M60 on No Mercy finale can be "cloned" in Survival Mode by firing it once and picking up the one directly next to it. * Both the worldmodel and viewmodel clip through the Survivor's hands. Gallery File:L4d2 thepassing 00002.jpg|Ellis holding the M60. File:L4d2 thepassing 00005.jpg|Coach holding the M60. File:c6m2_bedlam0081.jpg|Coach holding the M60 from a different angle. File:M60_pose.jpg|Nick holding the M60 one-handed. File:M60_in_use.jpg|Nick holding the M60 as seen in-game. External Links * M60 in action. Category:Weapons Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2